Casey vs the New Cover
by Jessica B
Summary: Casey is pulled from the intersect project to assist on a nearby mission. His new cover is the personal driver and bodyguard for an agent posing as a weapons dealer's fiancé.
1. Chapter 1

John Casey was getting ready for another day undercover at the Buy More. He was sitting at his table, drinking coffee as he read the morning paper, when General Beckman appeared on his television screen.

"Major Casey, good morning."

Casey stood. "Good morning, ma'am."

"I'll need to pull you away from the intersect project for a while. We have an agent, Victoria Adams, undercover in Los Angeles. She's living with Michael Suthers," Beckman said as the man's photo and information appeared on the screen, "posing as his girlfriend. We suspect he's trying to make a name for himself in the arms trade. Her job is to collect information on who he contacts and does business with. Both legitimate and illegal."

"So, what do you need me for?"

"She's asking to escalate the investigation."

"Her reason?"

"Suthers has proposed to her, and she would like to avoid marriage if possible. We've issued an anonymous threat on her life in hopes that Suthers would look for extra security, and it's worked. We want you to go in. We've created a background for you with military service, questionable discharge, and work in private security. Go in for the interview and we'll make sure you get the job."

They worked out the details and she gave Casey the time of the interview. He arrived early to make a good impression. A man escorted him to a large study and asked him to wait. Casey knew that the man was armed and would be waiting right outside the door, so he sat and waited. A few minutes later, a tall, lean man in his mid-thirties entered the room. Casey knew from his picture that this was Suthers.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," he said as he walked around the desk. Casey stood, but Suthers waved his hand. "Please, have a seat. I don't go for any of that formality."

Casey nodded and sat. 'Okay,' he thought, 'the guy's not a total douche... yet.'

"You," Suthers said, "come highly recommended by the looks of it. You're aware of the situation?"

"Not the details," Casey said. "I was just told you need security, and I need a job."

"Well, it's more like a personal bodyguard. My fiancé has been threatened, though she doesn't know it. I'd prefer not to alarm her, which is why I'm looking for outside security."

"Won't she realize she has a bodyguard at her side?"

Suthers smiled. "She would. That's why I'm asking that you pose as her driver. You can be with her wherever she goes, and she won't worry about her safety." Suthers watched John for a reaction, and continued when he didn't get much of one. "I know that some might find posing as a personal driver to be a bit... demeaning, but-"

"What kind of car?"

Suthers smiled again. "We have a few to choose from, but I think the Lincoln would be best suited for a chauffeur."

"Agreed," Casey said. "Well, if you're offering, then I'm accepting."

"Well, I'm offering."

Suthers stood and offered Casey his hand. Casey also stood and shook it.

"I should probably warn you," Suthers said, "that she really doesn't want a driver. She's quite independent, and may make a fuss."

Casey shrugged. "I won't take it personally."

"Good. Let's get you two introduced." Suthers checked his watch. "She should be home now."

Casey followed him past an open living area into a short hallway. The dining room opened to the right with a table that would seat up to ten. A few steps more brought them to the kitchen. Two women stood at the kitchen counter, facing away from them. Casey watched as Suthers walked over to the brunette and wrapped his arms around her waist. She was tall, at about 5"7' without heels, Casey guessed, and fit. Lean and thin, but not skinny. Ample curves in all the right places.

"I've got a surprise for you," Suthers said.

"You know how I feel about surprises," she said.

"Okay. It's not actually a surprise, anyway. I've hired your driver."

"I told you I don't need a driver."

As she turned around in Suthers' arms, Casey felt his eyes wanting to bulge out of their sockets. He managed to keep himself in check as Suthers turned around and introduced them.

"Victoria, this is John Casey. Mr. Casey, this is my fiancé, Ms. Victoria Adams."

Casey nodded. "Ma'am."

"Mr. Casey. I don't know what Michael has told you, but I don't need a driver."

"No one really needs a driver, Victoria," Suthers said, "but you should have one. For me. Let me feel like I'm providing a good life for my future bride."

Victoria sighed, "Fine. I'll have to get over feeling like Jessica Tandy."

Suthers put his hands on her shoulders and squeezed gently. "That's my girl." He kissed her on the forehead then turned back to Casey. "Let's go iron out the details, shall we?"

Casey nodded. As Suthers walked in front of him, Casey risked a glance back at Victoria, and he caught her eye. The look he saw there left no doubt. She remembered him.

Suthers began talking again as he sat behind his desk. "You can officially start tomorrow morning. We have a small apartment above the garage. Since she'll need you at any time of day, we will provide that apartment as part of your payment. I'm sure you have things you'd like to get moved here, so you can have the rest of the day to do that."

"Thank you, though I don't have much."

"Well, that will make the moving easier."

They worked out a lot of other details, such as payment and benefits, that made no difference to Casey. They would have if this were a real job, but it was just a cover. A cover that could have gotten blown in the first two seconds of meeting Agent Adams, had Casey not been a master at burying his feelings behind a well-honed poker face.

He likely wouldn't see her again until the next morning. He went back to his hotel to check out. He collected the few personal items he had, along with some essential spy gear he brought along, and made his way back to Suthers' house. One of the men on Suthers' security team showed him to his new apartment and he made himself at home.

Victoria was going through her routine for night, getting ready for bed. What were the odds of the CIA sending in Agent Casey? Why would they send in an NSA agent at all?

And he recognized her. He hid it well, but she knew the look. You don't work with someone for six months and not learn even their most subtle facial expressions. Not if you're a good spy.

She climbed into bed, where Michael was already propped up, reading a book.

"Is there any way I can talk you out of this driver business," she asked. Part of the plan was for her to act annoyed at the idea of a driver. It matched with the personality she had portrayed so far. She wasn't into the idea of servants and hired workers to do things for her that she could do herself. To keep any suspicion of Casey being someone other than his cover, she kept that going.

"I could think of some ways you could try to persuade me," he said as he put down his book and turned to her, "but they wouldn't work. I won't stop you from trying, though."

"I'm serious, Michael."

"So am I. Look, we've been through this argument before. I want you to have a driver. End of discussion."

"End of discussion," she repeated, slightly shocked.

"End. Of. Discussion. You're going to be my wife. I'm going to need you to trust me and do as I ask."

Victoria turned her back to him and lay down on her side. Michael let out a breath and put an arm over her.

"Don't be mad, baby," he said.

"Is that an order?"

"Look," he said as he kissed her shoulder, "the people I do business with... they expect me to live a certain lifestyle, that's all. I'm just trying to-"

"Fit in?"

Michael chuckled, but it held an aggravated tone. "Your mouth, I swear. Yes, I guess I'm trying to fit in. Happy?"

"Not really," she said as she turned to face him, "but I'll make do."

"That's my girl."


	2. Chapter 2

Casey made sure to be ready early the next morning. He did a full sweep of the car, checking for bugs. He was beneath it when one of the men on Suthers' security team came in.

"What are you doing under the car?"

"Just giving it a quick look," Casey said, but stayed under the vehicle. "Ms. Adams did have a threat against her life. Just making sure nothing bad is under here."

"We've done that."

"This morning?"

"No."

"Well, then..." Casey said as he slid out and stood, "how can you be sure no one got to it last night?" He tossed something up into the air and caught it. "Something like this."

"That's a GPS tracker. That's ours."

"Is it, now?"

"For her safety. So we always know where she is."

"It could have the opposite effect," John said. "The first thing the attacker would do, if he's not following her closely, is hack the GPS in the car. If that's off, he'll look for something else, like this tracker. I'd leave this off."

Casey handed the device to the man, and he nodded. "I'll tell Mr. Suthers," he said.

Casey nodded, and the man left. Certain that there was no way for Suthers to know where Victoria went or what was being said in the car, Casey closed up the garage and walked over to the house. He rang the doorbell and was asked to wait just inside the large foyer.

Victoria eventually came from the direction of the kitchen and Suthers met her, pulling her into his arms. Casey watched with a knot twisting in his stomach as they exchanged a few quiet words, then Suthers kissed her deeply. Casey squeezed his fist tight and looked away.

"Ready, Mr. Casey?" Victoria was walking his way.

"Ready, ma'am."

Casey held the door open for her and followed her to the car. He had planned to open her car door as well, but she didn't wait. She climbed into the back seat and Casey closed the door behind her.

"Which way," he asked as he back out of the garage.

"Go left at the end of the driveway. I have a meeting with a museum curator at nine. I thought we should get some breakfast and I'll fill you in."

"What's with the museum?"

"Michael is throwing a big party and he wants to make a really good impression. He asked me to find a unique venue and get it all planned."

They were silent for a moment as Casey drove. He glanced back into the rear view mirror at her a few times before he could no longer hold it in.

"You know," he said, "you look an awful lot like someone I used to know."

"Casey..."

"Someone I worked with, actually."

"Don't be a child, Casey."

"What's the matter, Angela," Casey said, putting emphasis on the name, "couldn't keep your old identity after trying to kill me?"

"We both know neither of us were using our real names."

"That wasn't the question."

"I know what your question is, and I'm not getting into that with you right now. I had to change my name for this mission because Michael knew me before I became a spy."

"Wait... Victoria Adams... that's really you?"

"Yes," she said with a sigh. "That's why the CIA is using me. I dated Michael for a couple of years in high school. They thought an old girlfriend would seem less suspicious. So, I slowly and carefully worked my way back into his life."

"How long?"

"A little over a year now."

"And you haven't gotten anything?"

Victoria glared at the back of his head. "It's been a process, and he's careful. Very careful. He has the place swept for bugs twice a week. They come in as a cleaning crew, but the place isn't as clean as it should be by the time they leave. Plus, I recognized some of the equipment."

"If they're checking for bugs, they're probably checking for phone taps."

"Exactly."

"Okay. Does he do meetings in a certain room?"

"Always his study."

"Adjoining rooms?"

"Closet. A very small closet."

"Crawl space?"

"No. It's on the first floor. The room directly above it is a guest room, though. It's rarely used."

"That's doable, if I can get in unnoticed," Casey said.

"We'll come up with something," Victoria said. "We don't want to move too soon after you've been hired. It'll look suspicious."

"More suspicious than me ending up on a mission with an agent who tried to kill me?"

"I'm not doing this with you, John."

Casey looked at her in the rear view mirror. Her head was down, then she looked out of the window.

"I'm just supposed to accept that you tried to kill me?"

"No, you're just supposed to stop whining about it," she snapped back.

Casey growled deep in his chest and gripped the steering wheel tighter. They spent the rest of the drive in silence. When they got to the cafe for breakfast, John opened her door, but moved to get back behind the wheel to wait for her.

"What are you doing," she asked.

"Waiting in the car."

"You're going to make me eat alone?"

Casey almost chuckled as he remembered. She was one of the toughest people he knew, and she hated eating alone.

"Won't it look odd if you're eating with the hired help?"

"Not for me. Come on."

Casey followed her in. While they ate, they discussed the layout of the house and grounds, security, Suthers' schedule, as well as the people she had met so far.

After Victoria's meeting, they returned home for the day.

"I don't have any more errands," she said on the way back, "and we need to be in the house as much as possible."

"I can keep surveillance from my room," Casey said. "I also have a listening device that'll work us when we're not there. It doesn't transmit like a regular bug, and I can remotely turn it off and on, so their equipment won't pick it up when they sweep for bugs."

"Is it new," Victoria asked. There was a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Pretty new. NSA developed it."

Victoria nodded her approval. Casey walked her into the house once they arrived. She called out for Suthers, who came down the stairs just a moment later.

"The museum is booked," Victoria said. Her smile said it had been a battle, and she won. "It took some persuading."

"They worried we'll hurt their artifacts?"

"Just a little," she said with a smile.

Suthers grabbed Victoria tight around her waist and kissed her. "I've missed you, today."

"Have you?"

"Boring meetings, all morning."

"Maybe we can do something about that," she whispered.

Casey was standing just close enough to hear. He wanted to groan, but held it back.

Suthers kissed Victoria's neck and whispered something in her ear before heading back upstairs. She walked over to Casey, and told him he was free for the rest of the day.

"I'll just be in my room, ma'am. Let me know if you need me."

"Thank you, Mr. Casey."

Casey left and Victoria headed upstairs. She found Michael lying across the top of their bed, completely naked, with a huge grin on his face.

"You're an idiot," she chuckled.

"Maybe," Michael said, "but you're coming to me, anyway."

"Yes, I am," she said with a smile.

Casey set up his camera, hoping to get pictures of anyone coming and going if Suthers had more meetings in the afternoon. He also decided to test out his listening equipment. He pulled out what looked like a small satellite dish and a set of headphones. As he moved the dish around and played with frequencies he heard the kitchen staff, then the security team. He stopped to listen there for a while, but nothing important was being discussed, so he moved on. He finally heard grunts and heavy breathing. A panic rose as his first instinct was that someone was in trouble, but a long, pleasurable moan made him realize he had stumbled upon Suthers and Adams. He listened for just a moment before he ripped the headphones off, tossed them onto his bed, and ran a hand over his face.

Of all the agents in the world to end up on a case with... He had to move this along and be done with her. Preferably without getting killed.


	3. Chapter 3

As the next few weeks went by, Casey got some good photos of Suthers' visitors. He also got some good recordings using his listening equipment from his room. Unfortunately, they hadn't set up the listening device for when they were away. He needed a facial recognition software for the photos, and he knew where to find the best one. He pulled out his cell and sent a message to General Beckman.

"Need face rec. Time to bring in the asset," it read.

The reply came a few minutes later. "Castle. Tomorrow. 0800."

He received a call from Victoria less than an hour later.

"Mr. Casey," she said, "I have a few errands to run this evening. Please bring the car around."

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

She was calling from the house phone. They had agreed to keep up appearances in case Suthers was recording phone calls. As soon as they were on the road, Casey told her about the next morning.

"We need to be in front of that screen to take that call at eight o'clock."

"Won't be a problem. That party that I booked the museum for? Turns out that Michael wants me to plan the entire thing. That's actually where we're going now. I have to buy decorations and things, and-"

"I thought you rich snobs had people to do that for you?"

"I am neither rich nor a snob."

"You sure? You certainly seem to slip into the roll of rich fiancé easily."

Victoria could hear the condescension in his voice, and she didn't like it.

"What the hell is wrong with you," she asked.

Casey bit back what he wanted to say. "Nothing, just frustrated. I haven't shot anything in weeks."

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Anyway... I know how we'll get that listening device in."

"How?"

"I'll need a place to store everything until I can actually decorate," she said.

"The closet in the guest room above the study," Casey said as he continued her train of thought.

"Exactly. You always could guess what I was thinking," she said with a smile.

Casey glanced at her reflection in the rear view mirror. He remembered the night she shot him and left him for dead as if it had just happened. "Not always," he said.

It was just before sunset when they got back to the house. The trunk and the back seat of the car were filled with bags. She and Casey each grabbed an arm full and the butler held the door open.

"Would you like some help with those," he asked.

"Thanks, Walter. If you can get them into the house, Mr. Casey and I will get them upstairs and put away."

He nodded and went out to the car as Victoria and Casey made their way upstairs. Once they had all the bags in the guest bedroom, Casey sat on the floor of the closet. He popped the edge of the carpet up and placed a flat, round object beneath it. Victoria watched him from the corner of her eye as she organized the bags. He was only there for a moment before he replaced the carpet and stood.

"Ready, ma'am?"

"Yes. Let's put these toward the back."

They loaded the closet, and Casey was careful to avoid the bug. They almost filled the space before everything was put away. As they walked down the stairs, Victoria set their cover for the next day.

"Remember, Mr. Casey, I have a very early appointment tomorrow and several errands to run. It could be an all day thing, so lunch will be on me."

As they stepped off of the staircase, Suthers came out of his study.

"Where have you been all day," he asked with a playful tone.

"Out shopping for this party. You know, it's hard to decorate when you don't know exactly what you're decorating for. Are you going to tell me what the purpose of this shindig is?"

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Nope."

Casey made mental note. A secretive party. When Victoria and Suthers started with the PDA, Casey turned and left. They wouldn't even notice. He was, after all, just the hired help.

They made it to Castle the next morning in enough time for Casey to give Victoria a basic tour of the secret base beneath the Buy More.

"It's an odd place for a base," Victoria said.

"We have our reasons."

"And why are we here again?"

"I need to run face rec on the photos I've taken, but these guys won't likely be in any database. I know a guy... he's great with faces."

They sat and waited for General Beckman, and they filled her in on their progress. She had asked Chuck to arrive a bit later, not wanting to fully involve him in Casey's mission. When he and Sarah finally arrived, Casey showed Chuck the photos.

"Are we not allowed to know why I'm looking at these," Chuck asked.

"It's need to know," Casey said, "and you don't. Just look and see if you recognize anyone."

Chuck looked at each photo carefully. "Could you have gotten worse angles," he asked.

"Just look at the pictures, Bartowski," Casey growled through his teeth.

Sarah kept an eye on Victoria, expecting her to be watching Chuck closely, but she wasn't. She had her eyes on Casey, instead. Sarah glanced at Casey. He was glaring at Chuck with impatience coming off of him in waves.

"Ivan Dubkova," Chuck finally said.

"Are you sure," Victoria asked as she walked over to look at the picture.

"Positive," Chuck said.

"Looks like it was a good thing we brought you in, Casey. I never even saw him in the house."

"Big Russian arms dealer," Sarah said. "That's not surprising.

"Very elusive," Victoria said. "Few people have seen him and lived to tell about it." She stared at Chuck for a moment. "Yet, you recognize him. That's interesting."

"Not really," Chuck said. "It's just... what I do."

Chuck gave her a goofy grin, and she seemed to drop it.

"It's okay, Chuck," she said. "I'm CIA. I understand secrets."

Casey grunted, "Yeah, you're the queen of secrets."

Victoria glared at Casey. Sarah could feel the tension, and she knew it was more personal than professional, but she also knew Casey would never say what it was. She grabbed Chuck's arm and pulled him out of the room.

Victoria stepped toward Casey. "What the hell is your problem?"

Casey clenched his jaw, and balled his fists next to his waist. "I'm gonna go shoot something."

He stepped around her and left the room. Victoria ran her hand over her forehead as she walked out of the opposite door. Halfway down the hall, she ran into Sarah.

"Hi," Sarah said.

"Hi."

"Where's Casey?"

"He said he was going to shoot something. I'm hoping you have a gun range down here."

Sarah smiled. "Yeah, we do."

"How about a training room? You have a bag I can punch?"

"Yep. I'll show you," she said as she started walking. "There's some extra workout gear, too."

"Well, if it's yours it probably won't fit me. Not quite as thin."

Sarah smiled. "There are different sizes. I'm sure you'll find something."

Victoria glanced at Sarah. "You're wondering about why Casey and I don't quite get along?"

"There does seem to be some tension there," Sarah said.

"Kind of a long story... and I doubt Casey would be happy if I shared."

"I think you're right about that."

Sarah showed Victoria where the extra gear was and where she could change. Victoria emerged from the changing room in purple and black biker shorts and a matching sports top, much like a sports bra. She wrapped her hands with tape and went to work on the large bag hanging from the ceiling. A second rope went from the bottom of the bag to the floor, to hold it in place. She kicked and punched, trying to take out all of her frustration over Casey on the bag. She was already working up a sweat when Casey came into the room.

"Didn't think you had that much pent up frustration," Casey said, "what with all the sex you and Suthers seem to have."

"I knew it. I knew you were listening."

"Please. Don't flatter yourself. I heard in passing, listening to other conversations in the house. You know... spy work."

"I have to sleep with him. He has to believe I'm really in love with him, and he's not the type of guy who waits."

"Yeah, but you don't have to enjoy it... and from what I've heard-" He was silenced by her hand as it slapped him across the face. He turned back to her, unphased. "Do that again, and I hit back. No CIA whore is gonna-"

Victoria balled her fist and threw a punch, but Casey grabbed her arm and twisted it up behind her back as he turned her around and shoved her face first against the wall. He pressed his entire body against her.

"What's the matter," he said. "Truth hurts, doesn't it?"

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Then enlighten me."

"Fine," she said.

Casey felt her body relax as she stopped struggling, and he let her go. As soon as she turned around, her fist connected with his jaw, knocking him back a step. She followed with a kick that sent him stumbling back further. She ran toward him to shove him into the wall, but he recovered and spun her around, pulled her to the floor, and pinned her down. He straddled her legs and pressed her wrists into the mat beneath them. His massive form held her in place.

"You're an ass," she said.

"It's been said."

"Let me up."

"No way," Casey said.

Victoria struggled for a moment before slamming her head back against the mat in defeat. Casey stared down at her and before he could stop himself he kissed her. Victoria kicked her feet and squirmed. She grunted against his lips before the grunts turned into whimpers, and she stopped fighting. Casey released her wrists, and her hands sank into his hair, then traveled down his back. She began pulling up his shirt and he sat up. With one swift motion, his shirt was gone, thrown across the room, and his lips were back on hers. He left no space between their bodies as they kissed, so she ran her hands up and down his muscular arms.

When his lips moved from hers and down her neck, she gasped for air. She moved her head to the side, and Casey found a spot toward the back of her neck that made her moan. He kept his mouth there and began to grind his hips against her.

Victoria felt the old attraction hit her full force, and she began to push at his arms.

"Casey, stop. Stop. We can't do this."

"Why not," he said as he pulled back.

"We'll blow our covers. We can't get involved this way."

"Our covers. Right." John sat back on his heels and she slipped from beneath him. "Is that why you tried to kill me? Found yourself becoming attracted to me and had to eliminate the distraction? If memory serves, you kissed me then, too... just before you shot me."

"You don't know what you're talking about," she said as she stood.

"Well, then, set me straight."

"We've got a job to do."

Victoria walked out of the training room and went to change. Casey stood and grabbed his shirt, then pulled it on.

"How stupid can you be, Casey," he said to himself. "Idiot."

Kissing Victoria had proven to be deadly last time. He couldn't make that mistake again.


	4. Chapter 4

The ride back to Suthers' house was quiet. Casey walked Victoria to the door, but didn't go in, and she made her way to the master bedroom. She needed a shower after her workout. A cold one.

She had just finished drying her hair when Suthers came in. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He moved the hair back on the side of her neck and kissed her lightly. She closed her eyes and let herself petend, just for a moment, that it was Casey, but the fantasy was broken when Suthers moved her hair on the other side of her neck, and stopped.

"What's this," he asked.

"What's what?"

"This. On your neck."

She tried to turn her neck to the mirror so she could see, but it was difficult, so she pulled out a hand mirror to help. She swallowed hard when she saw the mark there.

"Well," Suthers asked, waiting for an answer.

"You must have given me a hickey," she said with a casual tone.

"No," Suthers said, shaking his head. "I don't do that. I don't want you all marked up. Besides, that's not a spot I usually go for. So, I'll ask you again... what the hell is that?" He slowly drew out the the question.

"If you didn't do it then it must a be a bruise, but I don't know what happened."

"Bullshit!"

Victoria jumped. He never yelled at her. Not like that. She had never seen him as angry as he was at that moment.

"Baby," she said, "I'm telling you, I don't-"

"Where did you go today?"

"I had a bunch of errands for the party, and-"

"You're lying!"

Suthers pulled out his cell phone and dialed. "Mr. Casey, could you please come up to our bedroom? We're having a bit of a disagreement, and we'd like your help to settle it... privately."

Casey was there a moment later, and he stood just inside the doorway. Suthers faced him with Victoria standing behind Suthers. She managed to slightly turn and lift her hair to show Casey the hickey without Suthers seeing.

"Yes, sir," Casey said.

"Where did you take her today?"

Casey's eyes flicked over to Victoria and she nodded. He knew she meant for him to go along with whatever Suthers was going to say.

"Don't look at her," Suthers said. "Where did you take her?"

"We stopped at a few places so she could run her errands," Casey said.

Suthers took a step toward Casey. The fact that Casey was a good five inches taller than him didn't seem to intimidate him in the slightest.

"Remember who signs your checks, Mr. Casey. Where did you go?"

It was pretty obvious that Suthers thought Victoria was cheating on him, so Casey improvised. "We did make a stop at a house."

"Whose house?"

"I don't know. I stayed in the car for a little over an hour... and she did come out with a man." He glanced over at Victoria, and she nodded again. "I'm sorry, Ms. Adams."

Before she could respond, Suthers turned and struck her across the cheek. She wasn't expecting it, and the force knocked her back.

"After everything I've ever given you..."

Casey stepped over to Victoria and grabbed her by the arm. He pulled her toward the door, and Suthers tried to stop him.

"Where do you think you're taking her?"

Casey told Victoria, "Ms. Adams, why don't you go pack a bag, just for tonight. I'll be right here."

She went into the closet, and Casey stepped over to Suthers, speaking as calmly as he could considering he had just watched the man hit his partner.

"You hired me to protect her," Casey said, "and I intend to do just that. Even if it means protecting her from you. Take tonight to calm down, and I'll bring her back tomorrow."

Victoria popped into the en suite bathroom before she finally joined Casey. He took her bag from her and escorted her to the car.

They were silent as Casey drove to one of the many hotels in the city. Victoria checked in under an alias, and Casey carried her bag, as well as one for him that he kept in the trunk for emergencies.

"Are you okay," he asked when they got to the room.

"I'm fine. I may need some ice, though."

"Let me see." Casey took her face in his hands and brushed a thumb over her cheek where Suthers had hit her. "I think you'll be okay. It's barely changed color."

They stared at each other before Victoria pulled away. "I'm glad you understood what I wanted to do," she said. "It's better to have him think I cheated on him than to figure out who we are."

Casey stared at the spot on her neck as she unpacked her essentials. "I'm sorry abut that, by the way. It's really my fault... If I hadn't-"

"It's okay, Casey."

"I almost blew our covers."

"But you didn't. Just like old times... you knew exactly what I wanted to do back there."

Casey nodded.

The room was divided into two areas: the bedroom and a living area with a sofa. Casey slept there. Victoria insisted that he sleep in the second, empty bed, but Casey wanted to keep up appearances in case Suthers tracked them down.

Midnight finally rolled around, and Victoria couldn't fall asleep. She slipped a short, silk robe over her camisole and boy shorts and went into the living area.

"Casey?"

She whispered softly, almost hoping he wouldn't hear her, but Casey grunted. He lay on his side, facing the back of the sofa.

"What?"

"I think I owe you an explanation for that night."

Casey turned onto his back. "You think?"

"Don't be a smart-ass. You want the story, or not?"

Casey sat up with the blanket still covering him from the waist down, and Victoria sat on the edge of the coffee table.

"Why now," Casey asked. "I've asked you before and you wanted me to let it go."

"We can't have this tension between us. We make great partners, Casey. Even with a lack of trust like we have now... we work great together. I would love to get back to how it was."

"Don't know if that'll happen," Casey said and scoffed.

"Will you let me explain," she asked.

"Go ahead," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Victoria took a deep breath. "I had orders to kill you. CIA. Top secret. I was still making a place for myself, and they questioned my loyalty to the agency."

"So they ordered the execution of a federal agent?"

"Those were my orders. Obviously, I couldn't kill you, but I had to make them think I tried."

"Well, you certainly succeeded. I damn near died."

"I know. And I know that no apology will ever be enough."

"Why didn't you tell me? We could have planned something together."

"They were watching me too closely, and they only gave me twenty-four hours."

Casey sat back with his arms folded. "Why would they question your loyalty, anyway? What did it have to do with me?"

Victoria's eyes widened a bit. "You're kidding, right?"

"No."

"Casey... Us."

"What about us?"

"We were getting close."

"We were partners."

"No... Close. Come on. You kissed me in the training room. Don't pretend that's not left over feelings from before."

"Yeah, I kissed you," Casey said. "And you kissed me before you shot me."

"We were always so good at figuring out what the other was thinking... I was hoping you would understand."

"That you were about to shoot me?"

"That I wasn't about to kill you. That I couldn't."

"And why not? Orders are orders, right?"

"Dammit, Casey-"

Victoria stood from the table, but Casey grabbed her arm and pulled her into his lap so that she was straddling him. He wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her, determined not to let her get away this time, but Victoria didn't fight it. She melted into his chest and ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. When she finally pulled away for air, Victoria rested her forehead against his.

"It wasn't just me, right? You felt the same way back then?"

Casey knew what she meant. It was more than just a physical attraction. They had connected. It was what made her shooting him all the more painful, and Casey couldn't deny it.

"It wasn't just you," he whispered.

Victoria kissed him again, and their hands began to roam. When Casey moved his lips to her neck, she squeezed his arms.

"No more hickeys," she said.

"Understood."

Casey lay back on the sofa, pulling Victoria to lie on top of him. He gently pushed her hair back from her face as it fell forward. She lifted herself slightly to pull the blanket from between them and found that Casey was wearing just boxers and a t-shirt. Victoria sat back with her legs straddling his thighs, gripped the front of his shirt, and pulled him up to a sitting position. Casey's hands went to the belt of her robe. He untied the loose knot and let the silky material slip through his fingers. Victoria watched as his eyes stayed focused on his task. When the belt fell away, Casey pulled apart the sides of the robe and his mouth fell open a little as a sigh escaped. He slid his hands up her thighs and over her hips. His hands stayed, but his eyes continued traveling up until they reached her mouth. He leaned toward her and she met him in a soft, but passionate kiss. Her thumb brushed over the scar on his cheek before her hands traveled to the hem of his shirt and lifted it. Casey took over and pulled the shirt off, quickly returning his hands to her hips, and his lips to hers.

Victoria shrugged off her robe and wrapped her arms around Casey's neck, pressing her body against his. She gave her hips a slight roll and Casey grunted. She could feel his hardness pressed against her.

"Take me, John," she mumbled against his mouth.

She had only called him by his first name once before. The night she shot him, just before she kissed him. He realized now that it was her way of telling him she cared about him when she couldn't just come out and say it. That's what he had thought that night, too. Right up until the moment the gun was pressed against him. But now it seemed his initial thoughts were right. She cared about him, and he couldn't deny that he cared about her.

Without breaking their kiss, John swung his feet onto the floor, with Victoria still in his lap, and stood. She wrapped her legs around him as he walked to the bedroom. When he placed her on the bed, she pulled off her camisole. She lay back and John's hands went to her hips. He slipped his fingers into the waistband of her underwear and pulled them from her legs, then removed his boxers.

Victoria took in all of his six foot four frame as he moved toward her. She backed up under the covers and he slid next to her. His arm snaked around her and pulled her close as they lay on their sides. He rolled her onto her back as he kissed her. One hand slid down her side to her leg, and he lifted it at the knee and pulled it over his hip.

He buried his face in her neck and he pushed into her. Her hands gripped at his arms and she moaned. He stilled inside of her. After a moment, he kissed up her neck and let his lips ghost over her face. Victoria tried to capture his lips, but he pulled back. When she tried again, he pulled away again with a grin on his face.

"Joooohn," she whined. "Kiss me."

Casey rolled his hips, driving himself deeper into her. When she moaned, his lips crashed onto hers and he began thrusting. Victoria whimpered into his mouth and reached down to grab his hips. They moved together, stopping their kisses to stare at each other only to start kissing again as the passion consumed them.

They lay together after. Casey was on his back and Victoria lay at his side with her head resting on the crook of his shoulder, his arm beneath her. Her fingers played over his chest for a while before he took her hand in his and held it against him. She eventually looked up into his eyes and they kissed. When she finally pulled away, Victoria bit her bottom lip.

"You know," she said, "as amazing as that was..."

"And it was amazing," Casey said with a smile, "but I know what you're gonna say."

"You usually do."

"We can't let it happen again. Not while you're under cover."

"While 'we're' under cover. It's not just me, here."

Casey released her hand and moved his hand to her cheek. Victoria put her hand over his and leaned into it. His hand was large against her face. Large and strong. She remembered the night she shot him. His hand had been against her face the same way as she kissed him. It had stayed there as she pressed the muzzle of the gun into him. She remembered the softness of his hand, and something inside of her broke. She fought back tears, but Casey could see her eyes watering.

"Are you okay?"

"I didn't think you'd ever forgive me," she said. Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper. She feared it would crack if she spoke any louder.

"I wish you would have told me sooner. Over two years... why did you keep it from me? Why did you stay away?"

"I thought it was better for both of us to let you think I really tried to kill you. I didn't think I'd ever see you again, and I didn't ever want to be in that position again. That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, and if I had it to do over, I don't know if I'd make the same choice."

"Yes, you would."

"How can you say that?"

"Because you were trying to make a place for yourself. You said it before. The agency was more important to you."

"No, it wasn't. That's not fair."

"Okay, maybe not, but you still made a choice. It was the right choice for you at the time. I made a choice like that once, and, most days, I know it was the right one for me."

"Most days?"

"There are times when I wonder what my life should be like if I had made a different choice, but it's gone. No sense dwelling on it."

Casey turned more onto his side and wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled closer against his firm chest, and their legs intertwined.

"The past is done," he said, "and we won't be able to be together for a while. Maybe a long while. All we have is tonight. Let's not waste it on regrets."

Victoria smiled and they kissed. When she finally pulled away, she pressed her forehead into the crook of his neck. The bridge of her nose rested along his skin, and she inhaled deeply.

"I don't want tonight to end," she said. "Don't let me fall asleep."

She already sounded tired, and Casey knew she would soon doze off. She used to fall asleep on him while they were discussing missions, claiming she was just resting her eyes.

"Okay," he said.

"Liar. You're gonna let me fall asleep."

"You're tired, baby."

"Talk to me," she said.

"What?"

"Talk to me. If I do fall asleep, I want to have your voice in my dreams."

Casey kissed the side of her head. "What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know... just talk. Tell me about your favorite guns."

Casey laughed. "Seriously?"

"I just wanna hear your voice."

Casey hugged her tight and started talking about his guns. He was a little surprised when she asked him a couple of questions, but after a while she was silent. He stopped and listened, and felt her even breathing. She was asleep.

He held her as he drifted off to sleep. He never imagined that Victoria had really cared for him. He thought it had all been an act. To find out that she was ordered to kill him and didn't... well, that was a huge deal for a spy. That bordered on treason. He didn't know what the future would hold for them, but he wanted the mission over so they could at least be together again. Suthers had to make a move... make a mistake. They needed his contacts and information on key players. Then Victoria would be free.


	5. Chapter 5

Victoria woke up completely cradled by Casey. She lay on her side, and Casey was pressed up against her back with his arm over her. His hand lay on top of hers, just under her chin. His legs were tucked under hers, almost as if she were sitting in his lap. She felt sheltered and protected in his arms. She raised his hand to lay on her pillow and rested her cheek on top of it.

Casey gave a quiet grunt and somehow managed to press closer to Victoria.

"That's a new grunt," Victoria said.

"What," Casey asked. His voice was gravelly and heavy with sleep.

"Your grunts. I think I have most of them down."

Casey nuzzled into her neck. "What are you talking about, woman?"

"There's the happy grunt, the amused grunt... there's a sarcastic grunt, the aggravated grunt... and then there's the angry grunt that practically growls."

Casey chuckled. "You know the difference in my grunts?"

"I pay attention," she said, "but I've never heard that one before."

"You've never woken up in my arms before."

"So, that was..."

"Mmmmm... contentment? Or maybe just that you woke me up."

"No, that would have been the aggravated grunt," she said with a smile.

"Then I guess it was contentment," he said as he let out a breath and squeezed her tighter.

"I wish we could do this every morning."

"Let's just focus on this morning while we have it."

Victoria kissed the hand beneath her cheek, then started to turn to face Casey. He lifted his arm to give her room, then returned it when she was done. Victoria had shifted just a bit lower, so that the top of her head tucked under Casey's chin as they held each other.

As a bit of morning light peeked through the curtains, she could see him a lot better. She ran her fingers down his neck and chest until she came to a scar. She carefully outlined it and ran her thumb over it.

"Is this it," she asked.

"Yeah," Casey said.

The scar left behind by her bullet. She leaned over and pressed her lips against it.

"I wish I could take it back," she said.

Casey ran his fingers through her hair. "It's history."

"I know, but I-"

Casey tilted her face up and kissed her. There was no sense in dwelling in the past. He had spent enough time letting that scar remind him of a lost love that he never even had. Now that he had it, he wasn't going to waste what little time they had together thinking about something they both regret.

"You always did talk too much," he whispered against her lips.

"Then shut me up."

"Gladly."

He kissed her again and pulled her tight against him before rolling onto his back with her on top of him, and the sheet around their waists. She ran her fingers over his face and through his hair. His hands roamed over her back and shoulders, firmly gripping here and there. When his hands slipped beneath the sheet and squeezed her rear, she moaned.

"I love your hands on me," she mumbled against his mouth.

His response was another squeeze, then he rolled her onto her back. He lay next to her, on his side, and ran his hand over her stomach and up to her breast as they kissed. She slid her hand up his arm until it reached his hand, and she pulled it from her. She worked his hand open and pressed her palm flat against his and gradually pulled out of their kiss to look as she splayed their fingers. Her hand looked so tiny next to his. Casey's eyes flicked from hers to their hands and back. She saw the questioning look on his face.

"Your hands," she said, "are so much bigger than mine."

"Well, I'm about nine inches taller and a hundred pounds heavier than you, so it's not that shocking."

Victoria kept her eyes on their hands, still examining the difference in size.

"Most women," she said, "maybe not all, but most, whether they admit it or not, want to feel like the man in their life can protect them. When a man is strong, it can help make a woman feel safe."

"Even a woman like you who knows how to handle herself?"

"Especially a woman like me. I have to rely on my own strength so much... sometimes I just want to feel protected."

"And I make you feel protected?"

Casey laced their fingers together and Victoria finally looked away from their hands. She smiled up at him.

"Don't forget, you have literally saved my life. You've protected me more than once, but I always think of one time in particular. Do you remember Venice?"

Casey scoffed. "How could I forget? That mission almost went south on us."

"Want to know why I remember that mission more than anything?"

"Why?"

"In the vault... I set off the trap and got shot in the leg."

"Right," Casey said.

"You remember what happened after?"

"You couldn't walk. I carried you out."

"You carried me out, and still managed to shoot some bad guys who got in your way."

"Hey, if I remember correctly, you got some bad guys, too. You got the ones that came at me from behind."

"Not the point."

"Then what's the point?"

"The point is that I felt safer in your arms after being shot, with a bunch a people still shooting at us, than I do going to the grocery sometimes."

"Yeah, well, I felt pretty protected, too, the way you took out those guys behind me. That was pretty hot, actually."

"I wanted to kiss you so bad that night, John."

"Same here."

"We wasted a lot of time," she said.

"We did. Let's make up for it."

With their fingers still laced together, Casey pressed her hand back into the pillow next to her head and kissed her. He removed his hand from hers and ran his hand along her arm, over her shoulder and down to her breast. The size of his hand once again got her attention as she felt it cover her, but she didn't break their kiss to look this time.

Casey's hand continued to travel downward until it got to her hip. He grasped and kneaded the flesh there, and kissed her for a few minutes before pulling away and resting his forehead against hers.

"When this mission is over," he said, "there's a lot more I want to do to you."

"Why not now," she asked with a smile.

"Because we don't have a lot of time. We've got to get you back to Suthers. Once we step foot out of this bed, we're spies again."

"Then I need five more minutes," she said.

Casey glanced at the clock. "We can do five minutes," he said with a smile.

They spent the next few minutes kissing, hands roaming and squeezing, avoiding sensitive areas. Casey finally pulled away and stared down at her.

"Ready to be a spy?"

"Just another day on the job," she said.

"That's right. You want the bathroom first?"

"Thanks."

Victoria kissed him once more before she got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Casey lay there and stared at the door to the room. He tried not to think of her in the shower. His hand rested on his chest, and he unconsciously brushed his thumb over the scar there. He got up a moment later, collected their discarded clothes from the night before, and put on his boxers so he wouldn't be completely naked when Victoria came back out.

After Casey's turn in the shower, it didn't take long for them to pack up. In the car, they discussed what they would do once they reached the house.

"I'll walk you inside, like I always do," Casey said. "You think you'll need me to stick around?"

"I don't know. There's not much you can do. If he hits me again, he won't likely do it in front of you. Not that there's much you can do about it, anyway."

"I can rip his head off," Casey said.

"No, you can't," she said with a grin. "Maybe it's better if you don't stay."

Casey grunted. He didn't like feeling helpless, and Victoria was right. Whatever happened when they got back, she would have to handle it on her own. There was nothing Casey could do.

"I'll be listening," he said. "You give me some kind of signal if you need my help."

"I'll be fine."

Casey carried Victoria's bag inside, then left. Victoria called out for Suthers and he came down the stairs. He grabbed her bag, took her hand, and led her up to their bedroom. Once the door was closed, he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry I hit you," he said.

"I forgive you. Can you forgive me," she asked, going along with his suspicion that she had cheated on him.

He pulled back and took her face in his hands. "Why? Why did you do it?"

"Michael... do you remember why we broke up in high school?"

"You weren't looking for anything serious or long term. You said we had run our course."

"I never wanted the whole one-person-forever thing. Marriage. Kids. None of it."

"But you accepted my proposal."

"I did," she said, "and I meant it. I think I just had a moment where I freaked out. I got cold feet. Maybe I was trying to sabotage it. Maybe I just needed to feel like I wasn't pinned down. I don't know."

"Can you promise me it won't happen again?"

"I can."

"And it was just that one time?"

"It was."

Suthers moved her hair back and stared at the mark on her neck.

"I can't make love to you with that on you. Seeing it just makes me-"

"I understand. Will you still hold me tonight?"

"I can do that," he said. "I have a few meetings today. Do you have plans?"

"I think I'll stay home today and just do some party planning. I'll need your help with the guest list."

"I'll take care of the guest list. You just make everything look nice."

Suthers hugged her tight. Victoria closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She imagined Casey holding her instead.

"I love you," she whispered.

Suthers smiled. "I love you, too."


End file.
